<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Things happening Every Day by Sophieeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660352">Strange Things happening Every Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee'>Sophieeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, inspired by Alice Through the Looking-Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard甚至都没反应过来发生了什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Things happening Every Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/gifts">Enoya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自：《爱丽丝镜中奇遇记》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard茫然地看着高楼蓝天。窗外，一排出租车飞过——咻咻咻。有人在吹口哨，声音时断时续，尖细的调子飘飘悠悠。他眨眨眼，低下头。</p><p>他发现自己站在驾驶舱里，Joker坐在他的面前，扭着屁股把皮革驾驶椅晃得吱呀吱呀响，似乎是撅嘴巴累了，他顿了顿，捡起先前的调子快乐地哼着歌儿。</p><p>Shepard轻轻咳嗽了一声。</p><p>“长官，”Joker回过头朝他抬了抬帽子，“我们到了，你还不出发吗？”</p><p>Shepard不甚自在地耸耸肩膀，他的手指卡在上衣口袋的破洞里，松松垮垮的外套挂在肩膀上，帽子垂在后背，几乎把他脖子勒得够呛。</p><p>“我想去睡一会儿。”Shepard艰难地喘了一口气，虚弱地说。</p><p>Joker大笑起来：“没什么好怕的，快去吧长官，驾驶舱可是我这样的专业人士才应该待着的地方，可别让人家等久了！”</p><p>什么？Shepard迷茫地转头，几乎期待身后正站着一脸严肃等待任务简报的Hackett。一个列兵从他身后走过，注意到指挥官的目光，板着张脸停下来对他行了个军礼。</p><p>Shepard无奈地对他回礼：“继续，士兵。”</p><p>他转回身还想盘问Joker——关于他以为自己的长官竟然在怕什么这个有损士气的严肃问题——驾驶员似乎已经用光了今日的耐心份额，翻了个白眼，他伸手把Shepard轻轻推开，好像在打发一只迷路的varren。</p><p>“快走吧，让我们这些可怜人享受自己的假期，我存档的电影可不是能和你分享的类型，请给我一点点私人空间。”</p><p>Shepard不知道什么时候Joker的手劲这么大了：“什么电影——”</p><p>“行程愉快！”他在踉踉跄跄的Shepard身后大喊着。</p><p>-</p><p>三分钟后，Shepard回味着Joker的祝福，无奈地摇摇头。Moreau先生真不知道自己在说什么，无论如何，他肯定没有预料到现在的情况。</p><p>现在的情况是，Shepard正站在一个棋盘上，包围在一堆投影的虚拟棋子中间，Traynor庞大的脸像是太阳一样悬挂在Shepard的脑袋上，Shepard之前从未意识到自己的通讯官呼出的鼻孔呼出的气体如此火热。</p><p>一定是传送器出了什么问题，他心想，这个故障可就有点古代科幻的风味了。</p><p>Traynor摸着下巴定定看了棋盘远处的某个棋子几秒，Shepard知道这个女人在棋赛中的可怕杀伤力，决定乖乖地蹲在原地不动。</p><p>直到Traynor的手指忽然拐了个弯直直朝Shepard冲来，就像是两根从天而降的巨型炮筒。</p><p>“Samantha！”Shepard听着身后的敌方阵营传来低沉的咆哮，不由得大叫起来，“你可得想清楚了！”</p><p>Traynor不满地捏了捏Shepard，沦为一枚小棋子的指挥官只觉得自己的脑袋都要裂了，通讯官大概是忽然接收到了上司的讯号，慌忙松开了手。</p><p>“对不起，长官！”Traynor道歉。</p><p>由于引力的问题，正在移动中途的Shepard啪嗒一声掉在了棋盘上，他揉着屁股歪歪扭扭地站起身，和他暂时共享一块方格的敌人一拳头挥了过来，他下意识地避开，回敬一拳，又觉得不过瘾，又抬腿给了对方一脚。</p><p>“我没事！”Shepard抽空回答，“但是没有下一次。”</p><p>看起来很吓人踢起来脚感也很结实的敌人抽嗒嗒地捂着脑袋滚了下去，Shepard乘胜追击，翻身跳下高高的棋盘，骑在对方身上又锤了两下。</p><p>“不是这样玩的。”Traynor在他头顶有些不满地指出。</p><p>Shepard耸了下肩膀：“我的战场，我定规矩。”</p><p>“好吧，”Traynor露出一个笑容，“但这是我的比赛，你出局了，快走开吧，我还有一场棋赛要赢呢。”</p><p>-</p><p>于是Shepard走开了。</p><p>具体怎么走的，无非就是两条腿：左右左，左右左。他检查了一下头盔，密封良好。眼前的雾气渐渐散开了，HUD仍然显示信号被屏蔽，但前方隐约似乎有人正来来回回地走着。</p><p>他眯着眼睛，矮下身趴在草丛里，看着大树下站着的人。</p><p>黑头发，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的。他穿着海军常服，短袖上衣裹着结实的胳膊。那个人正伸长了脖子四处张望，不知怎么Shepard觉得他就正在等着自己。这个直觉让他不小心包揽了Citadel上几乎所有的家长里短，现在他正在树林边上犹豫着要不要悄悄绕路。</p><p>Shepard放下狙击枪，松了松肩膀，五个手指头轮流活动着又攥成拳。他又探着瞄准镜看向对方，好巧不巧，黑头发的男人直愣愣冲着他的镜头笑了一下，他的笑容就像是一颗子弹穿过了他的瞄准器和头盔直接射进了他的脑子里。</p><p>Shepard猛地抬起头，肉眼瞪着树下的男人。</p><p>“操。”Shepard喃喃自语，不太明白自己心里在想什么。</p><p>“你好呀，”那人挥了挥手，大喊着，“别担心，我没等多久。”</p><p>Shepard站起身拍了拍屁股，他扯了扯外套的下摆，忽然不知道该把自己的两只手放在那里。</p><p>-</p><p>男人带着他往小树林里走去。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”他忽然抓着Shepard裹在长袖里的胳膊，手指的温度透过厚厚的布料和细细的内衬绒毛钻进Shepard的皮肤里。</p><p>Shepard咽了口唾沫，一个模糊的答案在他的意识边缘逐渐消散。“呃，我叫……等下，我记得好像是C打头的……”</p><p>男人抱着胳膊不赞同地摇摇头：“你确定吗？仔细想想。”</p><p>他的声音是多么柔和啊，但是他的眼睛里却闪烁着狡猾愉快的光芒，活像智力问答比赛里那些手握答案卡却故弄玄虚的主持人。Shepard皱起眉头，一般而言他不喜欢别人质疑他的决定，但男人的温和笑容消解了他抵触的情绪，可怜的Shepard憋着嘴，深吸一口气压下了焦躁的情绪。</p><p>“我不记得了，可能我没有名字吧。”</p><p>男人摇摇头，“没事，不要着急。”他的咧着嘴，脸颊有些肉乎乎的，Shepard发现他的眼睛好像有神奇的魔力，比如现在，Shepard真的觉得他没事了。</p><p>“你能告诉我你叫什么吗？或许对我有所启发。“Shepard有些不好意思地挠挠后脑勺。</p><p>“我也不知道。“男人毫不在乎地摇摇头，”这片树林就是这样的，它让人丢失自己的名字。等我们走出去就知道了。“他一边说着，一边跨过一簇灌木，顺手摘下一小串红色的果实递给他。</p><p>“怎么会有这样的树林呢？“Shepard打了个哆嗦。</p><p>他咽下有些酸涩的果实，用衣袖擦掉嘴边的汁水。Shepard跟在男人的后面亦步亦趋，走到河岸时，男人站住了。“这里原本有一座桥……“</p><p>他回头看了眼Shepard，挑起眉毛，兴致勃勃的表情似乎在提示对方：看好了，别眨眼。</p><p>然后男人郑重地举起手，蓝色的光芒流淌着包裹了他，沿着他躯体的轮廓缓慢而激烈地晃动着，一瞬间放大了他脸上专注而神圣的表情。</p><p>Shepard忍不住前进了一步想要看清他的脸，又下意识为了躲避危险而后退。男人猛地一缩手，远处，一棵大树驯服地轰然倒下，在湍急的河面上架起了一座再简单粗糙不过的独木桥。</p><p>Shepard一时间不知该作何反应。树林里寂静极了，除了惊起的飞鸟发出吱吱喳喳的吵闹声。男人放下双手，他的身躯依旧在蓝光下朦胧而又有些模糊，仿佛是来自异世界的启示。</p><p>“好厉害。”Shepard在飞扬的尘土中呆滞地鼓了几下掌，他的掌声干巴巴地消散在空气里。</p><p>男人局促地笑了笑，似乎犹豫了一下，“请走这里。”他伸手示意。</p><p>他们沉默地走过跨河大桥。Shepard的靴子很好地适应了树干上的青苔，男人时不时回头，似乎在确认后面的Shepard有没有掉进水里。光线渐渐明朗了起来，Shepard深吸一口气，突兀地在潮湿的空气中闻到了在Normandy上习惯了的空气循环系统的味道，城市的味道。</p><p>“你喜欢Lewis Carroll吗？”站在树林边缘的男人突然站定，回头看向Shepard，仿佛这个人名出现在他们的谈话中再平常不过。</p><p>Shepard仔细想了想：“那是谁？”</p><p>面前的人笑着摸摸鼻子，大概发现到自己问了个蠢问题。</p><p>“我叫Kaidan，Kaidan Alenko。”他仔细看着Shepard的眼睛说道，“你叫John。”</p><p>我当然知道。Shepard想说。</p><p>“我带你去吃饭，我请客。”</p><p>Kaidan朝Shepard招呼道，他的声音带着一股子不容置疑。Shepard被他揽住了肩膀，他们亲亲热热地走进了城市的人潮中。</p><p>-</p><p>Apollo餐厅的菜单着实令Shepard感到困惑，但Kaidan不这么认为。Shepard认真琢磨着“牛肉烤铁盘”是不是自己想的那么一回事，Kaidan已经兴高采烈地放下手中显示屏，给他们两人各自倒了一杯水。</p><p>“哎呀！”Kaidan大叫了一声。</p><p>Shepard从座位上跳了起来，把两个水杯都撞翻了。“怎么了？怎么回事？”他慌张地抓过Kaidan高高举起的手。</p><p>“我没事。”Kaidan已经镇定了下来，他淡定地看着自己还被Shepard抓着翻来翻去查看的手指头，“只是我割伤了而已。”</p><p>Shepard疑惑地搓了搓Kaidan的手指：“不，你没有。”</p><p>“现在还没有，但是我马上就会伤到手指头——被那个水杯。”深棕色的眼睛看着他，安抚中带着几分无奈，“结果发生于事件之前，你忘了吗？”</p><p>这很合理吗？Shepard忿忿地想着，什么时候定的规则？</p><p>他把水杯挪得远远地，露出一个聪明的微笑：“这样不就没事了。“</p><p>Kaidan朝他甜甜地笑了起来：“你真贴心，又倔又可爱。“</p><p>Shepard一时间觉得外套罩得自己热烘烘的，他不自在地收回了握着杯子的手。但这是一张小得有些过分的桌子，大概专门为发生些意料之外的事情而设置。Shepard笨拙的胳膊肘把另一个杯子碰倒在地，响声清脆。Kaidan弯下腰想要捡起地上的碎片。</p><p>“当心！“Shepard大喊着，但是已经迟了。</p><p>Kaidan淡定地举着手指，看着汩汩而出的血液，全然不似之前那样疼痛，还颇有闲情逸致地对Shepard解释：“你看，现在我流血了。“</p><p>“你——你你故意的吧？”Shepard气得翻白眼，急忙翻着口袋里的医疗胶。</p><p>Kaidan叹了口气：“我刚刚说过了呀，结果——”</p><p>“——发生于他妈的事件之前。”Shepard心里想着，我怕不是疯了吧。</p><p>-</p><p>Shepard在心里琢磨着，如果是这样，首先，我会觉得自己很饱，然后我吃东西，接着我就饿了——这也太蠢了。</p><p>Kaidan正计算着小费，Shepard靠着椅子的后背，悄悄摸着饱胀的小腹。他的后背有些酸疼，以至于他看着Kaidan弯腰埋头算术的样子忍不住揉了揉自己的后腰。</p><p>“我喜欢数字计算。”Kaidan低着头解释。</p><p>就好像他会读心术一般，Shepard在心里默默嘀咕着。</p><p>“因为我就是知道。”Kaidan没头没尾地接着他的心思说。</p><p>然后Kaidan抬起头看着他，他的额头有浅浅的皱纹，鬓角也有些花白。这些细节，Shepard意识到自己之前似乎并未观察到。</p><p>Shepard别过脑袋，红着脸摸摸鼻子。Kaidan笑了起来。他笑得越发频繁了，Shepard不由自主坐正了身体。</p><p>就是这件事——他忽然想起Joker在驾驶舱的催促，但是Joker怎么什么都知道？</p><p>“Shepard，”Kaidan轻轻喊着他的名字，让他把注意力转回当下。“这些天我一直在想……”他握着双手，眼睛牢牢黏着Shepard。</p><p>等等，Shepard心想。他的心思在“这件事”带来的震撼下正颤巍巍地努力恢复正常。Kaidan，又一次，仿佛掌握了读心术，安静了下来。</p><p>然后Shepard记起来了。他谴责自己，我怎么就忘了呢？</p><p>Kaidan的脸红了。嗯，他结结巴巴地说，这真是太好了。</p><p>Shepard吻上了他的嘴唇。柔软的，可爱的，他思念依旧的嘴唇。</p><p>“我也是。”Kaidan说。</p><p>“我爱你。”Shepard回答。</p><p>-</p><p>一些人影在Shepard的意识边缘走动，他们窃窃私语着，又离开了。</p><p>Shepard听到有人在他的耳边说话，他温热的气流亲昵地贴着Shepard的耳廓，挽留住他飘飘忽忽的意识。</p><p>“你该醒来了，John。”有一天那个人对Shepard说。</p><p>他的语气是那样坚定不容置疑，以至于Shepard不由得妥协。好吧，好吧，他心想，是时候该醒来了。</p><p>于是Shepard睁开双眼。男人正冲他微笑，他有黑色的头发，鬓角灰白，深棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>